


[盾冬] 吵架然後和好

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 一篇小甜文





	[盾冬] 吵架然後和好

Bucky坐在頂樓的欄杆上輕晃著腳，微風徐徐他的髮絲亦隨風飄揚，夕陽緩緩落下將周圍的景色渲染成一片橘紅，詩情畫意般的景色，帶著幾分夕陽落下前的絕美與哀傷，然而景色在美也落不進他的眼裡。  


他剛結束一個枯燥乏味的任務，正準備回去繳交他的報告，但他卻不是這麼想回去，要說原因也沒什麼，不過就是跟某人吵架了而已，在這個任務之前，任務期間他也刻意不跟對方聯絡，沒想到某人也真的就不聯絡了，認真算起來他們大概超過十天沒講話了，一開始吵架的原因他已經忘了，要說生氣也不是這麼生氣，就是有點不開心，這種情緒似乎許久沒有出現過了，他覺得有點陌生，這樣算是在鬧彆扭還是耍任性，Bucky也不太清楚，反正他就放任自己在這個頂樓發呆了一個下午。

突然間一輛疾行的哈雷闖進他的視線中，太過遙遠的距離讓他看不清對方的表情，但看著那頭隨風恣意飄揚的金髮，在陽光下似乎還有些閃閃發光的樣子，Bucky的嘴角便忍不住微微揚起。

「Bucky！」Steve一路狂奔至樓頂，生怕晚了半分就會再次失去此生的摯愛。

在Bucky出任務前，他們吵架了為了一件小事，這沒有什麼，他們也不是第一次吵架，一起生活哪能事事順心，總會有些爭吵的時候，，反正他們最後總會和好，也算是總生活情趣了！

這次他們還來不及和好，Bucky就被指派了個臨時的任務，Steve一方面怕打擾Bucky的任務，一方面也想著讓兩個人都冷靜一下，便忍著不和對方聯絡，就這樣過了十幾天。

這幾天有多難熬只有他自己知道，Steve其實很害怕Bucky離開他得視線，再堅強的人也禁不起這樣一次次的失去，但他更不願將Bucky緊緊地綁在他身邊，他希望他能自由自在地生活，那怕是自己也不能將他束縛。

所幸Bucky總是如此的貼心，願意陪著他去面對一切恐懼，在他惶惶不安時陪伴他擁抱他安撫他，就算需要暫時分開，Bucky也會定時聯絡他，自從Bucky回來之後，他們從沒這麼久沒聯絡。

然而Steve怎麼也想不到，他咬牙苦撐了十幾天，換來的是一句巴恩斯逾時未歸，於是他緊繃的神經瞬間斷了線，他是不是又要失去他了，這樣的念頭無法克制地占滿Steve的思緒，他的心臟為此疼痛的幾乎令他無法呼吸，他的身體也因為不安和恐懼而微微發顫，匆匆地問過地點他便衝了出去，他必須要見到他，馬上立刻否則他就要瘋了。

「Bucky！」因為快速的奔跑加上情緒不穩定，Steve在喚出他的名字後就什麼也說不出來，整個人喘得彷彿當年氣喘發作的樣子。

夕陽為Bucky染上一層細緻柔和的金黃，讓他整個人看起來神聖又溫柔，逆光的角度讓Steve看不清他的表情，只是隱約看見Bucky似乎極溫柔地笑了，恍若落入人間的天使隨時會展翅離去，於是Steve大步上前緊緊地抱住Bucky，力道之大就像害怕他一鬆手這個人就會消失不見一般。

環在他腰間的雙臂以令他有些疼痛的力道緊緊地抱著他，大概是有點嚇到他了，Bucky有些懊惱的想著，看著Steve這樣他又心疼了起來，「我在這呢，Stevie。」他也伸手抱住了他，Bucky在他的頭頂落下一個又一個親吻，安撫著他的情緒。

他們就這樣抱了一會，直到Steve的情緒漸漸地平靜下來，Bucky輕輕地推了推，讓他稍微鬆開了手，「Stevie看著我。」Bucky說著，於是他們終於好好地看見了對方，Steve的臉上依舊殘留著些許的不安，Bucky心疼地低下頭親了親他。

輕輕地貼上他的雙唇微微含住，他以舌尖細細描繪Steve的雙唇，間或調皮地啃咬著，直到他滿意了才試探性地向雙唇間探去，Steve配合地張開了嘴，他便迫不及待地闖進那甜蜜又溫暖的口腔之中，靈巧的舌緩緩地滑過牙肉，又在敏感的上顎來回舔弄，Bucky不急，他像是在品嚐一到心愛的甜點，每一口都要細細品嚐，不願錯過任何一絲甜蜜。

最後卻是Steve受不了，纏著那柔軟的舌直接反客為主，如狂風暴雨般地入侵Bucky甜蜜又溫熱的口腔中，Bucky溫馴任由Steve掠奪他的氣息，直到他們都無法呼吸才不得不分開，分開時兩人間牽起的銀絲，不知為何讓Bucky難得地有些羞澀。

「我好像抓到了一個天使呢。」Steve眼裡盡是藏不著的得意。

「哪有這樣的天使呀……」Bucky無奈地搖搖頭，雙手沾滿鮮血的他，那配的上那樣聖潔純白的美麗生物。

「Bucky，你就是我的天使呀，當我一個人的天使就好，才不想讓其他人看見呢！」美國隊長也只有在戀人面前才會這般幼稚又任性。

Bucky無奈地笑了笑，「好吧！那就當你一個人的天使，如果你願意的話。」

「你該知道我這輩子都不會放手的。」Steve為Bucky理了理散落的髮絲，忍不住又親了幾口，Bucky也放任著隨他胡鬧。

不知不覺天色暗了下來，Steve將Bucky從欄杆上抱了下來，並將他的外套拉好，晚風微彿帶來些許涼意，Bucky下意識地往身邊的熱源靠近，Steve也就順勢將人抱進懷裡，「冷嗎？」他擔心地問了問。

Bucky搖搖頭，超級士兵那這麼脆弱，這個人實在太大驚小怪了，只是Bucky也沒有想從Steve懷裡離開的意思。

他們靜靜抱了一會，Steve牽起Bucky的手十指緊握著，「我們回家吧！」

Bucky看著Steve滿臉柔情的表情，也忍不著微笑了起來，他抬頭又親了Steve 一口，「好，我們回家。」

**Author's Note:**

> 因為太喜歡阿皮太太畫的一張甜蜜又溫暖圖，於是便厚著臉皮去問能不能寫文了，謝謝太太答應我！  
試著將那種氛圍描寫出來，如果能讓大家有感覺就好了，寫到最後其實有點不知道怎麼收尾，本來想在加幾句，但怎麼想都不滿意，於是就讓這篇結束在這裡，希望不會太突兀，總之謝謝觀看，如果有意見請告訴我www  
紫筠 2019/10/08


End file.
